Double the Trouble
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: A new threat has arrived on earth, and zim has a new task at hand along with dib having a new enemy to rid the earth of. They will need to work together to save the planet from the creatures of night. They blend with the shadows and bleed acid. A human has found a way to communicate with the beasts, and has formed a plan to bring zims death. (Death, Blood, Friendship, Emotion)


**Rewrite ._. I wont be updating any of my stories until I finish rewriting some of them. So... LOOK! COW IN A SOMBRERO! *runs away***

Another pitiful human day had come for the irken invader. He had been on this planet for six years, and still hadnt taken it over.

Sad.

Zim stared out the window at gir, who was waving at any humans who passed by the base.

He narrowed his eyes in disgust and looked to the sky.

It was going to rain.

He had forgotten to bathe in paste, mainly because he was nearly out. He needed to go to a human store and retreive some.

He grumbled to himself in irken and activated his disguise.

Zim had grown smarter through the years, and was able to program him a better disguise.

He was a pale skinned dude, with black hair that was skiky near the back. He had bright blue eyes and wore a red baggy shirt with a black irken symbol on the front. His bottoms stay the same, but his boots were now spiked combat boots. He had two red snakebites on his lower lip.

He stepped outside the door and approached gir with an irritated expression.

"Gir!" He screamed.

Gir spun around. "Yeeees?"

Zims eye twitched.

"Stay inside the house gir, and dont let anyone in!" He commanded.

Gir squealed happily and ran inside, leaping on the couch and falling asleep immedietly.

"Computer! Dont let anyone in!" He commanded the computer knowing that gir would not follow his orders.

The computer groaned, then the door shut behind him.

Zims skin began to sizzle a little.

It was raining a very small amount, but would quickly raise its pace.

He pulled a red sweatshirt from his pak, which was disguised as a black backpack and pulled it on.

He then began his way down the street to the small general store.

Zim froze as he had heard something following him. He turned his head and perked up his antenna under the holograph, as to smell and listen.

The rain blocked any human scent, including the one who was following him, the human stay silent.

After a few minutes of standing there. he shook his head, thinking that he was just imagining things and continued on his way.

A black haired teen watched as the disguised alien walked away, pleased that he had not been seen.

Perhaps he would win this time.

The human followed closely behind zim, avoiding the risk of being seen or heard.

He came to a stop behind a dumpster when the alien walked into the store.

It wasnt long after when he came walking out with a huge barrel being rolled ing front of him with the word paste on the side.

He watched as zim rolle it back down the road and to his base.

Zim continued walking, mumbling angry words in his head.

"Stupid prices.. stupid humans.. stupid.. stupid.. earthy filthy filth filth!"

His antenna shot back in frustration as he continued.

No even halfway to his base, he heard someone sprinting at him.

He dove to the side and stuck his leg out as to trip whoever it was.

The human tripped over his foot and tried to keep his ballance before crashing into the paste barrel.

Zim looked at his attacker.

"Dib-Filth!" He shreiked in anger. "How dare you follow the almighty zim!"

He was about to trow insults at the boy when his breath was taken away.

Dib was holding cuffs. The same ones that were used to try and paralize him six years ago.

The only thing that zim feared on this planet were those cuffs.

The ones that could bring him to the ground.

He backed away slowly as dib was recovering from the trip down.

He then sprint passed him and towards his base.

Dib got up to his feet and chased after him.

Zim was well ahead, and although he had grown teller, so had dib, and he was still shorter then him.

Dib was catching up fast.

He dart into an alley in hope of loseing him.

He pressed his back to the wall and worked to control his breathing.

He was trying his best to stay silence, he could feel his spooch thumping in his chest.

He slid to the alley entrance and peeked out, the dib was not there.

He slid back inside and stepped away from the wall, thinking dib was gone.

That was short lived when a thump sounded behind him.

He didnt have time to turn around, he was kicked on the back, and that sent him flying foreward and into the other wall.

The human then took tight grip of the aliens arms with one hand and pressed his head against the wall.

"Good morning, alien." He hissed.


End file.
